


Wrapped in Light, and Life, and Love

by YouCantWashOutGhost (axm)



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Baby Fic, Densi - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, mutant ninja assassins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axm/pseuds/YouCantWashOutGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kids happened. The first one, quite unexpectedly, as Sam had so graciously warned. And the moniker Deeks had adopted long before she'd even considered one with him stuck tight. <br/>Telling him had been easy. <br/>Telling Hetty - now that had been hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped in Light, and Life, and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Based off your post about babies - mutant ninja assassins.
> 
> Warning: Miscarriage.
> 
> Story has a happy ending though.

Kids happened. The first one, quite unexpectedly, as Sam had so graciously warned. And the moniker Deeks had adopted long before she'd even considered one with him stuck tight.

Telling him had been easy.

_"I'm…"_

_"Pregnant," he finished for her._

_Her eyes widened – and then she punched him in the shoulder. "Deeks!"_

_"Ow, what?" he asked, rubbing his shoulder. "Was it a secret?"_

_"How did you know?" she demanded._

_"You turned green at the smell of the coffee on Monday, declined the beer on Tuesday," he said, touching each finger as he rolled off the mental notes he'd been making. "Chewed tums like they were candy on Wednesday, and," he said, pausing as he held her eyes, "this was the kicker: You haven't touched sugar all week."_

_"I read a book."_

_"Always a mistake," he quipped._

_"Deeks!" she laughed. "But, seriously, I'm not saying it will last the entire nine months, but I'm trying to avoid the junk."_

_"Skinny Bitches, though, really, Kens?"_

_"You snooped!" she accused._

_He shrugged, but the grin that'd been on his face since he'd uttered the 'p' word couldn't be erased._

_"How far along?" he asked._

_"Not far," she admitted. "Eight weeks."_

_"Two months?" His mouth hung open. "Kens, I—"_

_"Okay, listen, sit for a minute?"_

_Her grim tone, the darkness in her eyes, had him on the couch almost before she'd even finished. "What's wrong?"_

_Sitting beside him, she took his hand in hers, linking their fingers and squeezing gently. "Nothing, yet, just…" Heaving a deep breath, she said, "I fell pregnant with Jack, once. Just once. I made it to five weeks, but then all my symptoms ceased, and symptoms of miscarriage started. I went for a scan, there was no heartbeat, and at five weeks none was expected but.. I knew. I knew it was the end, before it had really even started." She sighed and shook her head. "I'd had barely a week of knowing, and I'd told him straight away. I miscarried a few days later, and it hit us both pretty hard. I just… I wanted to wait a little. I needed to make it past six weeks. I needed morning sickness."_

_"Kens…" His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her close, his lips pressed against her hair, breathing out his sorrow at her past loss, and his joy from having his suspicions about the past week confirmed. "Ninja Assassin?"_

_"Ninja Assassin," she confirmed, her face turned into his neck, lips on his skin._

_Tears leaked from his eyes, dampening her hair, and his body shook as he chuckled, jostling her. She joined in, laughing and crying, wrapped in his arms, relief washing through her._

_They hadn't discussed kids, not really, not seriously. They hadn't even talked marriage, or moving in together. Not really, not seriously._

_Things had just become real._

_It was serious now._

_But the joy she felt emanating out of him calmed her. They were good. They would always be good._

Telling Hetty – now that had been hard.

* * *

Eight months pregnant, and she simultaneously hated and loved every moment. She hated the aches and pains she'd acquired, hated the swollen ankles, and was terrified of things she'd read. Oh, God, she'd read so many things she wished she could unread. Images she wished she could unsee. She wished she hadn't wanted to know _what to expect…_ She wanted to forget words like 'tearing' even existed. But she loved being pregnant. The sugar cravings had even ceased with time – but damn if she wasn't going to be raiding the nearest hospital vending machine the moment she'd squeezed little ninja assassin out.

Desperate for relief in the hot summer heat, Deeks bundled her and Monty into the car and drove them to the ocean. They waded out into the calm waters until she could take some of the pressure off her aching joints and float, Deeks supporting her, his arms around her, the two of them just floating in the gently lapping Pacific ocean, Monty chasing seagulls on the shore, his barks letting them know he was good.

"Ninja Assassin's going to be a water baby," Kensi murmured.

"She kicking?"

"Reading to swim out past the breakers," she confirmed.

"One more month, little girl," Deeks murmured. "I'll teach you how to surf."

"Surprised you haven't bought the board already."

"Thought she should pick it out herself."

"You're a sap."

"A sap in love with two beautiful girls."

"One more month, Deeks," Kensi mused. "You ready?"

"Equal parts ready and _oh my God I'm not prepared for this_."

"Me too," she murmured.

"Together we'll figure it out."

"We always do," she agreed.

* * *

With Nell babysitting the aging fur baby and the four-month-old ninja assassin, Kensi sat opposite Deeks at the restaurant, uncomfortable.

"This is nice," she accused.

"We deserve it."

His words eased her, and she managed a smile. "We do."

"The Ninja Assassin—"

"Are you ever going to stop?"

He laughed. "Nope."

"At least you dropped the mutant," she supposed.

"Saving that for the next one, should he acquire your eyes."

Kensi choked on her water. "Next one?" she gasped. "He?"

His lips twitched in a smirk. "Let me know when you can breathe again."

Sucking in air, Kensi nodded mutely.

She had barely recovered when his hand disappeared into his pocket, and he presented her with a small box.

"No," she croaked. "You're not…"

"I am."

Standing, he moved to kneel beside her, making it all as clichéd as he could. "Marry me," he asked, his tone serious, his eyes full of fear and trepidation.

She wasn't sure whose heart she could hear pounding. His or hers.

"Deeks," she breathed out. "Yes."

"Wait. Yes? Really?"

"Really," she confirmed. "Of course yes. I love you, you idiot."

The ring slid onto her finger, and he pulled her in for a kiss, sealing the deal with his lips.

"When she's four," she murmured against his lips.

"What?" Deeks asked, pulling away, perplexed.

"The mutant ninja assassin? We'll start trying once Elsa's four."

"Deal."

* * *

"Don't be disappointed."

Deeks frowned at her words. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, just promise you won't be disappointed."

"I promise."

"Elsa's going to have a little sister." She was three; they hadn't quite made it to four like planned. Her hand on her growing belly, Kensi held a breath and waited for Deeks to respond.

"Girl?" Deeks' eyes turned watery as he absorbed the words. "Another little girl?"

"Yup."

"Oh, God, Kens, how could I ever be disappointed?" He wrapped her in his arms and held her tight. "I am going to have one hell of a kick-ass all-girl little league team."

"Whoa, no, we're stopping at two, buddy."

"Spoil sport."


End file.
